Welcome Home
by PrincessTverski
Summary: After returning to Skyhold, Lady Treveylan greets her Commander in the War Room. CullenxF!Treveylan. NSFW. PWP.


**Just a smutty CullenxF!Trevelyan one-shot. Written in response to an anonymous tumblr prompt: sub!cullen and dom!inquisitor with Cullen making a lot of noise. Enjoy. NSFW. **

* * *

She glanced at Cullen from across the war table, as he leafed through a stack of reports. She sighed, and tried not to imagine the much more satisfying things he could be doing with those large hands of his.

The council was winding down, but not fast enough for her liking. Elena had arrived home last night, but had been too tired to do much more than shrug off her armor and collapse into bed next to an already passed out Cullen. To make the ache between her legs worse, they had awoken late, with hardly enough time for a few mouthfuls of breakfast, let alone the proper welcome home she had been looking forward too.

"That should be everything, unless you would like to discuss something else, Inquisitor?" Josephine asked.

Elena smiled pleasantly, masking the mischief growing in her mind, "no, that should be all Lady Montilyet. Although I'd like to go over troop movements with Commander Rutherford."

Alone. She added, mentally. She glanced at Cullen, and warmth spread through her belly at the heat in his eyes.

Leliana and Josephine shot each other smug expressions before walking out. Elena ignored them, and went to lock the heavy doors of the room. Her relationship with Cullen was the Inquisition's worst kept secret. It certainly didn't help that he liked to steal kisses while she was bent over the battlements of Skyhold, or that they were both vocal lovers.

Once the bolt clicked into place, she made her way around the table to stand next him, her arms demurely clasped behind her back.

"Our troops have arrived at the Exalted Plains, yes?" She asked.

"Yes, just here," he said, his hand grasping her hip to press her between himself and the table while he leaned against her, pointing to the place on the map.

Andraste's sacred ashes, he was already hard.

"Oh, here then?" She kept her face pleasant, innocent, as she leaned forward pointing to the Emprise du Lion, and pressed into his groin.

"No," his mouth was at her ear as he guided her hand to the Emerald Graves. "Here."

She was practically bent in half over the table. He was pressing into her insistently, and she rubbed herself back against him. A sweet ache building in her core at the heavy feeling of his desire firm against her.

Cullen groaned and dropped his head to rest between her shoulder blades, "Yes, right there."

She snickered, and wiggled around to face him. Hoisting herself up on the table, Elena twined her arms around his neck, pulling him close. It felt so good to have his battle hardened body pressed to hers, she almost resolved to forgo her plan and let him fuck her senseless across the Tvinter Imperium. Almost, but not quite. Cullen pressed scratchy, scruffy kisses to her throat and tried to pull her legs around his waist. She resisted his valiant efforts, a wicked smirk spreading over her lips.

"No," she ordered, using her best Inquisitor voice and pushing against his chest. "Take your clothes off. Then maybe you can touch me."

Cullen stepped back, eyebrow raised in surprise. Usually he directed their bedroom activities. He was her Commander, after all. And it was so wonderful after a long day of everyone looking to her for direction, to let him take over and order her about. It certainly helped that he knew just how to make her unravel; the man teased orgasms out of her as easily as Leliana teased out secrets.

"I said, strip." She crossed her legs and placed her hands gracefully in her lap, a sweet smile across her face.

Cullen smirked and stepped back so she could take in his full form. Slowly, he unfastened mantle and cloak, letting them drop to the floor with a muffled thud. Boots and socks next, before peeling off his gloves. The breastplate fell to the floor before finally his hands moved to the top of his trousers. She shivered at the jingling noise of his belt being undone. He pulled it off with a slight crack, and Elena pressed her legs together as another jolt of pleasure spread through her.

He grinned, clearly aware of what he was doing to her. Cullen gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head in one fluid motion. His hands returned to his trousers, and slowly, tantalizingly, he began to unlace them. They soon joined the rest of his clothing on the floor.

Cullen stood before her, in nothing but his smalls. Elena bit her lip as her eyes raked over his muscular body: broad shoulders and trim hips, muscles hard and defined in the morning light. His cock was so hard his undergarments left nearly nothing to the imagination as his head peaked out over the waistband.

She licked her lips, "all of your clothes, Commander."

He palmed himself through his smalls, eyes locked on hers.

Elena plucked one of the goblets of wine sitting along the table and took a sip, meeting his gaze over the rim. "A dangerous game, to keep me waiting. I don't like to repeat myself."

"I am truly contrite, my Lady Herald," he said, peeling his smalls down his legs, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Cheeky bastard, she thought, but the retort died in her throat as her eyes fell to his thick manhood. Fuck. A tremor of pleasure ran through her at the thought that his desire was all for her.

"Touch yourself," she breathed, feeling the fabric of her smallclothes dampening at the sight of him. "Show me how you pleasure yourself when I'm not here."

Cullen gripped the base of his shaft and slowly dragged one big hand up towards the tip, thumb flicking over the head before he made the slow descend. He pumped himself again, and again, eyes still trained on her.

"Just like this, Elena. I lay back in our bed and think about how your hot, little mouth feels on me, how sweet you look with my cock down your throat."

She moaned, "sweet Maker, Cullen, the things you do to me. You make me so wet. Some nights I can't sleep for ache of you."

He groaned at her words and Elena saw his cock twitch in his hands. Smile wide, she lay back and tried not to giggle at the feeling of mapmakers scatting under her. Raising her hips, she slowly worked her trousers and smalls down her legs. Cullen let out a noise that could only be described as a growl at the sight of her, hips high and wiggling. She sat up and scooted to the very edge of the table, legs crossed and demure as before.

Elena crooked her finger at him, "Come here."

In an instant he was before her, standing so close her knees pressed the head of his cock firm against his navel. He stared down at her, a look of determination on his face. Slowly, she undid the first clasp of her shirt. A shiver ran up her spine at the moan that tore through his throat at the peak of pale skin.

"Do you like my breasts, Cullen?" She asked, fingers teasing the second clasp. "Do you want to see them?"

"Yes," it was more of a growl than a word. "I love watching your exquisite tits bounce when I fuck you."

She popped open the second clasp, a sizable amount of cleavage visible.

With a strangled groan Cullen lunged forward, hands gripping the fabric of her shirt, and ripped it open. Large, rough hands cupped her breasts and thumbs rubbed over her taut nipples as he buried his head in her chest. They rocked back and Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers raking through his hair. She moaned as his teeth scrapped against a pink bud and his tongue laved against her flesh. It took all her willpower to yank a handful of golden curls, pulling his head away.

"I didn't say you could touch me yet," her voice was breathy betraying the authority of the command.

"Wicked tease," he snarled. "Minx."

"You're damn right I am," she crowed. "I think that breach of orders warrants punishment. Here I had heard so much of templars' rock harddiscipline. I'm disappointed. On your knees, Commander."

He sank down, jaw set hard. The sight of him before her was thrilling and she could feel her desire warm and slick between her thighs. His handsome face was at just the right height, and they both knew it. Slowly, teasing her fingers up the pale expanse of skin, she spread her legs. He groaned at the sight of her, rosy red and glistening with want.

"Do you want me?" She breathed.

He shot his gaze up to face. The burning lust plain in his eyes sent more shivers of pleasure through her body. He nodded, unable or unwilling to speak.

"Tell me," she moaned, trailing one finger down her chest, along the curve of her breasts. "Tell me what you want."

Cullen licked his lips before returning his gaze to her exposed cunt.

"I want to bury my face between your legs. To lick your slit until you scream. I want all of Skyhold to know you're mine, and that only I get to taste you, kiss you, bite you. I'm going to fuck you with my fingers and my mouth until my name is the only word you know how to say. I want the whole of Thedas to know their sweet, holy Herald of Andraste turns into a wanton hussy when I have you pinned beneath me."

"Cullen," she whined.

She wanted to haul him up on the table, hard and over her, to fuck her until she couldn't walk. She ached for him to sheath himself inside of her, to fill her. But no, not yet. She leaned back, resting on her hands.

"Beg me for it," she managed to say.

He leaned forward just a little, the tip of his nose practically touching the bundle of nerves above her entrance.

"Please, Elena," he started, voice thick in this throat, breath warm against her sensitive skin. "I'll go mad if you don't let me touch you. Please."

"Yes, Cullen," she moaned. "I want to feel your mouth on me—oh."

Before she could finish speaking, his lips were against her wet heat, tongue dragging flat across her entrance while his hands gripped her hips, anchoring her down against the war table. A long, low whine echoed in the room, and Elena wasn't sure if it was from him or her.

"Come here," he groaned, words muffled against her body.

Cullen rocked back, dragging her with him, careful to control their fall. She let out a scream of surprise as they landed, him on his back, and her straddling his face. Elena braced herself against the wall just above his head and rolled her hips against his eager mouth. She reveled in the feeling of his stubble rubbing her thighs, and the insistent press of his lips, his tongue, his teeth on her, lapping at her wetness, rolling her pearl.

Letting go of the wall, she arched back, neck bowed and head bent so that her long hair trailed across his stomach. He looked up at her from between her legs, and she could feel his lips curl into a grin against her. One hand snaked up her body to cup her breast, squeezing and rolling. Hands shaking, she reached back until her fingers found his hard cock. She held him tight and stroked him slowly, and Cullen's whole body shook so hard she almost lost her balance. His tongue was thrusting into her now, while his thumb rubbed viciously against her clit. She could feel her release building, rising through her body, spreading to limbs.

She came with a cry, eyes screwed shut and hands gripping his thighs so hard she drew blood. He licked and sucked at her as she clenched around his tongue, waves of pleasure rolling under her skin.

Legs shaking, she rolled away from him, and scrambled back towards the table. Climbing atop, Cullen followed her, ready to push her down and claim her.

"Let me have you, woman," he half begged, half ordered.

She shook her head and pushed against his shoulders until he was flat on his back, "No. I'm in charge here. You'll do as I say, and I say not yet."

Elena straddled him, rubbing the wet heat between her legs against his cock, up and down. His hands flew to her hips, but she pushed them off; gripping his wrists, she pinned them above his head, body flush against his own.

"I'm going to fuck you, Cullen," she whispered in his ear, hips rutting against his cock. "I'm going to ride you until you spill you seed in my belly and scream my name. I want to see that taciturn, controlled demeanor you present to the world shatter."

He was breathing heavily, and shaking under her. She nipped his ear and he moaned, hips bucking against her. She reached between them, and gripped his cock. His hard length was slick with her desire, coated and ready to enter her. She pressed him against her bundle of nerves and sighed at the feeling.

"You fucking tease," he snarled, thrusting between her hand and her sex. "When I get my hands on you, you're going to regret this."

She grinned and pressed the head of his cock against her entrance. "What are you going to do to me? Take me over your knee and spank me?"

"Yes, you shameless little slut. I'm—" he gasped, as she sank down onto his hard length, slow and torturous. "I'm going to spank that pert ass until you can't walk. And when you're completely at my mercy, I'm going to push you down and fuck you senseless, until you're screaming for release."

She shuddered and moaned as his length pressed inside of her, full and hilted. She let go of his wrists and sat up, lifting her hips so that she slid up his cock, and drove back down. She rolled her hips, waves of pleasure rolling through her at the heady moans he made as she rode him across the Exalted Plains.

"Yes," she gasped. "Tell me more. Cullen, please!"

He thrust into her, the slide of his cock dragging against her slick walls, bruises blooming under the crush of his hands on her hips. "I'm going to bend you over my desk, and push your legs apart. I'm going to bury my cock in your tight, wet cunt and fuck you without mercy. Until you're moaning like a whore. I'm going to fill you with my cock, with my seed, until I get you with child."

His name echoed off the stone walls as she screamed. Elena collapsed against his sweat slicked chest and trembled as her orgasm ripped and rolled through her. Her legs and hips shook, as she clenched around him, throbbing and rhythmic.

Cullen rolled them so that he hovered over her, and captured her lips with his own. His kisses were soft, gentle, as he rode out the glow of her orgasm. She ran her hands up his back and neck, through his hair. He kissed along her jaw to just below her ear.

"Oh, Elena, my sweet, my love," he murmured, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he cupped her face. "Goddess divine, my personal Andraste."

"Cullen," she sighed, completely spent and sated. "My Commander, my heart."

He pressed his face to her neck. A strangled sob tore from his throat as he found his release, hips stuttering between her legs.

They lay entwined in each other, heavy breaths filling the air. She peppered kisses across his brow and cheeks, down his nose, before he pressed his mouth to hers, tongue firm and insistent against her own. His hands caressed her body, stroking and dancing along her skin as she traced the contours of his muscles.

"Welcome home, love," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

They slowly climbed down from the war table, Cullen grasping her hand to steady her wobbly legs. They dresses each other, stealing soft touches and gentle kisses as they went. Elena tried to put the map markers back where they belonged, but eventually she gave up, allowing Cullen to sweep her away toward their bedroom.

Hurrying through Josephine's office, Elena felt heat rise to her cheeks when she saw Josephine and Leliana, smirking and heads bend over something. Sweet Maker, she wouldn't be able to look them in the eyes for a month.

* * *

**Comments, Questions, Criticism? Please Review or PM. **


End file.
